The purpose of this study is to investigate neurobehavioral organization in the human fetus and neonate using a new technique based on the analysis of rhythmic patterns in spontaneous movement. The effects of maturation, maternal diabetes, and intrauterine growth retardation on the temporal organization of spontaneous gross motor activity will be examined, as well as possible links between intra- and extrauterine life.